Team Wild Fang
Team Wild Fang is the African Representational team in Beyblade: Metal Masters Members & Beyblades *Kyoya Tategami - Rock Leone 145WB: Kyoya is the self proclaimed leader of Team Wild Fang. He originally earned a spot in Team Gan Gan Galaxy but decided not to join and instead joined the African team, Team Wild Fang to fulfill his need and goal to defeat Gingka Hagane. *Nile - Vulcan Horuseus 145D: Nile is a major part of Team Wild Fang and the second most powerful blader on the Team. Nile's blading skills are unmatched by those who were born and raised in his region of Africa. Nile is a very calm and cool headed blader who knows how to wait and listen to his opponent, almost always giving him the win. *Demure - Counter Scorpio 145D: Demure is the third official blader of Team Wild Fang. He was decided to be in the group by his fellow members Nile and Kyoya. His self confidence is quite low but is confidence in his team is quite the opposite. Demure is probably the most intelligent of his team as he is able to easily analyze his opponent and figure out a strategy. *The Masked Bull (Benkei Hanawa) - Dark Bull H145SD: The Masked Bull is the backup blader in Team Wild Fang and was included by Kyoya. Benkei decided to disguise himself as The Masked Bull so no one would know he was representing for Africa's team instead of Japan's team. (GanGanGalaxy) Beyblade: Metal Masters African Qualifying Rounds Within a large city in Africa, the African Representational team qualifying matches were under way. The members would be decided through a three progned battle royal . The battle royals would take place with 15 members in three stages. The Red, Yellow and Green stages would decide the main members of the team, Kyoya and Nile would dominate there stages and Marcus would eventually win his. Surprisingly the qualifying rounds were not over and the three winners would receive bracelets that they had to guard for a series of twenty four hours. Everyone would scatter but Kyoya and Nile would stick together to keep there bracelets on lock. Eventually the two were ensnared by Marcus who wanted to make his lackies the other two members. This plan was then foiled by Demure who freed Kyoya and Nile who took the three bracelets and gave the third to Demure. Team Wild Fang vs Team Chandora Team Wild Fang was now due for there second match in Big Bang Bladers. They were up to face the indian superstars, Team Chandora. The controversy started with a press conference where the newest member of Team Wild Fang, The Masked Bull hyped up Wild Fang's reputation but was simply outmatched by Chandora's popularity. Another day went by and the match between the two teams would begin. Nile would start the first round against Team Chandora's member, Vridick. Nile would stall Aneil for a while to learn his beys strengths and weakness'. Nile would next end the match with his special move Mystic Zone. Kyoya would battle to end the match up against Team Leader, Salhan. Kyoya would start early using his Lion Gale Force Wall, Salhan would eventually separate Kyoya's attack but to no avail when Kyoya would end the match with a final striking blow. Team Wild Fang vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy Now Kyoya would realize his revenge against his ultimate rival Gingka Hagane now that Team Wild Fang would face Kyoya's original Team, Gan Gan Galaxy. The first match would begin with Masamune Kodaya of Japan facing off against Africa's Nile. The match would go on with a cocky Masamune attacking an underestimated Nile until he was overpowered by a much more powerful Nile. Nile would soon crush Masamune's confidence and himself unintentionally but would build it back up asking for a real match with the Worlds #1 Beyblader. Masamune and Nile would face off with full power until two special moves collided deciding Nile as the winner. Next battle is between Gingka and Kyoya. Kyoya controls the match by revealing the fruits of his labor he has improved his special moves to a much stronger point. Gingka is overwhelmed but refuses to give up as the two go at full power. Neither blader gives in and the match ends in a draw. Both bladers have been hurt and Tsubasa and Yu are taking on the challenge against Benkei and Demure. As Tsubasa takes on Benkei, Yu overwhelms Demure and uses his special move, Sonic Buster. On great surprise, Benkei and Demure are combining their powers and they are succeeding to give devastating blows to Eagle. But luckily this time, Tsubasa loses control of his darkness and allows his bey to transform into Dark Eagle, and then into Dark Dragon. Dark Dragon destroys the whole arena, and when the dust is cleared, it is clear that Eagle is the only remaining bey in the arena. A last, fourth battle must be played for the winner to be decided. Gingka and Masamune are sure for the battle and soon another team battle begins, versus Kyoya and Nile. Gingka and Kyoya are attacking each other while Masamune tries to revenge for his loss in the first battle. Nile once again truly overpowers Masamune and he must do something in order to win. Masamune and Gingka combine their powers and use their special moves, Lighting Sword Flash and Star Booster Attack while Kyoya tries to give more time to Nile so he can use his special move, but before that, a devastating blow is given to him by Ray Striker and Gingka and Kyoya are once again drawn. At last, the only spinning bey is Ray Striker and Team Wild Fang has lost. Gallery Team Wild Fang Members.png MFE 69 014.png|Nile Bull and Scorpio.png|Dark Bull (Benkei) working with Counter Scorpio (Demure) Team Wild Fang Formed.png Scorpio defeated.png 640px-MFE70 027.png 640px-MFE70 029.png Nile, Benkei and Demure remain.png Benkei Defeated.png|Benkei CounterScorpio.png|Counter Scorpio Bull Upper 2.PNG Dragonballzcentral 2203 10965664171.jpg|Vulcan Horuseus Trivia: *All team members beyblade's have the 145 spin track except for Benkei (The Masked Bull) *All members are from Africa except for Benkei and Kyoya *Every person on the team comes from a different country. *All members use a Defense Type except Benkei (Masked Bull) Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Teams Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters